The Dance
by SakuraTaylor
Summary: Well, the above title should be 'The Party' but care's story is named that already, so feh. This is sweet. It has S+S, T+E, and C+T. It's sort of angsty at first, (dunno how, I meant it to be a sappy fic), but it gets sappier towards the end, and it's alm


The Dance

The Dance

By SakuraTaylor

I am so so sorry! I know I'm supposed to be writing the next chapter for 'What A Weird Crossover!', but I went to the mall, into Forever 21, and saw a beautiful dress that made me think of Sakura! I got inspiration, and here's the result! Please don't kill me! It's sort of angsty at first, (dunno how, I meant it to be a sappy fic) but I promise S+S and T+E mush! And it's not a songfic! YAHOO! 

'…'- Thinking

"…"- Speaking

***- POV change

**^^- Scene change

Flashbacks are in **_Bold Italics_**

Phone conversations are in _Italics._

********************************************************

Sadly, to say, I do not own CCS, nor the hunky bishonen in this story. WAHHH! Ahem. Anyway, CLAMP holds that honor. But they can give me the bishonen for Christmas, or for my birthday. (Which is April 2, if any of you want to send me an e-card. ^_^) 

To guy in black suit: There! You happy now!

Guy in black suit: Yes, I am. Thank you! *Walks away while I'm flipping him off behind his back* ^_^

*********************************************************

****

Sakura's POV Tomoeda, Japan Kinomoto House

I look out through the window, thinking of Syaoran again. He left 5 years ago, when we were 11. We're 15, and I still haven't forgotten him, or gotten over him. 'Why'd he go back home? Without even saying goodbye?', I thought sadly.

**__**

I knocked on Syaoran's door. "Syaoran? Are you home?", I called. I knocked a bit harder, and the door swung open. I looked inside. Everything was bare. Syaoran's green couch, the Oriental rug that used to be on the floor, the coffee table, the TV, the movies, everything. I walked inside into the kitchen calling for Syaoran, though I knew in my heart he wasn't there. I couldn't feel his warm green aura anymore, which used to surround this apartment. I had the same results in the kitchen. Tears springing to my eyes, I walked to his bedroom, still calling. There, I found a note. It read:

To whoever finds this (though I have a feeling that it will probably be Sakura),

I'm sorry. My family has called me back to Hong Kong. I will be back, though, I promise. If you who finds this, is Sakura, Tomoyo, Takashi, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, or Hiirigizawa, listen up. You guys were the best friends I ever had. (Yes, you too, Hiirigizawa.) I'm glad I came to Tomoeda, and met you guys. I will never forget you. Don't worry, you'll see me again. I promise. If I don't come back, then just go to Hong Kong and look me up! (Look under Li Yelan, and when you find me, I will let you beat me up for not coming back.) See you sometime,

Love always, your friend forever (hopefully),

Li Syaoran 

I just sat there, crying. I stood up suddenly, the note clutched in my hand. I ran all the way to Tomoyo's and finished my crying there.

'Tomoyo started crying, too, if I remember correctly, crying along with me when the maid came in with the phone, which, coincidentally, was Eriol. Tomoyo wiped her tears away, and told him what happened, and Eriol-', I was jerked back out of my reverie by my phone ringing.

__

"Moshi moshi, Kinomoto Sakura speaking"

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Tomoyo desu"

"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan!"

"I'm going to hold a formal dress party for my sweet sixteen! (AN: Just wondering, but do they have sweet sixteen parties in Japan?)Okaa-san is letting me!"

"That's great, Tomoyo-chan!"

"And I get to make your dress! *Squeals of happiness*

"Hoe, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Don't worry, it'll be beautiful! I got the perfect idea for it! Just telling you, Sakura-chan!"

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan! Ja ne!"

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan!"

(AN: *Weird announcer's voice* And thus, ends Tomoyo and Sakura's phone call. Thank you and enjoy the rest of the show. *Bows* I just came back from Liberty Science Center when I went to the mall, and the Talking Walls exhibit refuses to get out of my head.)

I sighed and went to flop down on my bed, stepping over Kero, who was, of course, playing Zylon Warriors. (AN: My spellchecker thinks 'Zylon' is Pylon, or Nylon. n_n Just thought I'd mention that.) "Hey, Sakura-chan, you still thinking about that gaki? He left 5 years ago, Sakura-chan, get over him already!", Kero told me. "Anyway, who was that on the phone?" "It was Tomoyo, Kero-chan, she's having a sweet sixteen party. FORMAL, mind you, so you can't come. AND SYAORAN IS NOT A GAKI!!!", I yelled at Kero, blowing him across the room. "OK, OK, jeez, you are very sensitive at what I call him. I should call him worse things, after how he left, but since you don't want me too, Card Mistress Kinomoto Sakura, then I won't", Kero said, reminding me that I have magical powers. 'Yeah, like I'd forget', I thought. I went downstairs, got my jacket and yelled, "I'm going for a walk!" and walked out.

*********************************************************

****

Syaoran's POV Hong Kong, China Li Mansion

I kept thinking about my friends, back in Tomoeda, but mostly missing Sakura, Tomoyo, and Hiirigizawa the most. Hell, I even missed Touya's and my glaring fights! I sighed. It was wrong to leave them like that. The Elders won't let me contact them at all, via snail mail, e-mail, AIM, or by telephone. They won't let me even contact the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed! I sighed again. I've been doing a lot of sighing these days. 'Hey, Tomoyo's birthday is coming up!', I remembered. "Hi, Xiao Lang!", Meiling called. She ran up to me. "Hi Meiling",(AN: What's Meiling's Chinese name?)I answered back, "Tomoyo's birthday is coming up. I think she's going to be 16." "Really? I miss them back at Tomoeda, too, you know. They were one of my first friends, and I acted so snottily and selfish. I really would like to apologize, and see them again", Meiling said a little sadly. "Yeah, I'd like to see them again too.", I replied, also sadly. "Hey! I got an idea! I'll tell you later!", she told me, then ran off, leaving me bewildered. Later, I found out what idea Meiling had. It was brilliant. I hugged her so hard when I found out. This is the best idea ever, and I'm glad my mom consented.

*********************************************************

****

Tomoyo's POV Tomoeda, Japan Daidouji Mansion

I'm getting worried about Sakura. Ever since Syaoran left, she acts all depressed, her smiles don't reach her eyes like they used to, and her once cheerful emerald eyes, are dull. I hope at my party, I see a little of the 11 year old Sakura I used to know. I decided to call her. (AN: You already read the phone call, so I won't type it again.) I'll call Eriol, and tell him about the party, though I think he knows.

__

"Moshi moshi, Hiirigizawa Eriol speaking."

"Konnichiwa, Eriol-kun!"

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan! What can I do for you?"

"You know, my sixteenth birthday is coming up…"

"Yes, of course, I wouldn't forget your birthday, Tomoyo-chan! You're one of my best friends!"

*Blushes* "Anyway, I'm having a formal party, and your invited! Just don't bring Nakuru, or Suppi-chan."

"I don't want to kill the rest of your guests, Tomoyo-chan. I guess your making Sakura's dress, huh?"

"You know me, Eriol-kun!"

*Chuckles on the other line* "Yes, I do Tomoyo-chan. Oh no! I gotta go save Suppi. I'll talk to you later! Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!"

Ok, I'll go make Sakura's dress now. Humming, I go off to my work.

*********************************************************

****

Eriol's POV Tomoeda, Japan Clow Reed's Mansion

"Nakuru! Don't give Suppi a swirly! Bad! Bad! No Touya for a week!", I tell her…um…him…um…it. "NO! PLEASE MASTER ERIOL! PLEASE! I GOT THE MOST WONDERFUL OUTFIT FOR TOUYA TO SEE! PLEASE!", Nakuru yells. "Ok, no Touya for 2 days, and no playing with Suppi for a week, then.", I contradict myself. "YAY! OKAY WONDERFUL MASTER ERIOL!", Nakuru yells, and skips off, leaving me with a soaked Suppi. I shake my head. 'Dear God', I think, 'Poor Touya!' "Hey, Suppi?", I ask him. "Who the hell is Suppi?", he asks. "You are, Suppi-chan!", I reply. "o.O Really?" "Anyway, why'd I ever make him…er…her…er…it?", I ask him. "You wanted to tease Yue.", he replies placidly. "My God! I didn't mean for it to go postal!", I say, "Oh well. I'm going to call Touya and tell him he got 2 days off, if Nakuru keeps her promise.", I wander off. I see Suppi shake his head out of the corner of my eye. *********************************************************

****

Sakura's POV Tomoeda, Japan Penguin Park

I'm walking around the park, to go to the Penguin Slide, and the infamous sakura tree we always went to. (AN: The one I used in 'Girlfriend'. What? You didn't read it? When you finish reading this one, go read that one! S+S and T+E mush galore! ^_^) When I got to the slide, I remembered the time when Eriol filled the hole under it with stuffed sheep. I smiled. I walked to the sakura tree. All the picnics we had, all the times we gathered here to talk about the Clow Cards, and just meeting up here to go to places together. Those were the good old days. In the distance, I see the clock tower. That was where I captured the Thunder (AN: Well, it was around the clock tower, so…) and the Time cards, with Syaoran's help, of course. Hmm, I'm going to go to Twin Bells, see if there's anything cute that I can buy for Tomoyo's birthday. Just not a video camera!

*********************************************************

****

Syaoran's POV Somewhere, Somewhere

(AN: I can't tell where he is, because it'll ruin the surprise. :P) 'Meiling's idea is the greatest!', I thought. (AN: Duh! Girls rule, while guys are our slaves. Hmm, me just got inspiration! ;-D) I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Probably because I was too scared my mom will say no. Meiling, on the other hand, knew she was going to get a yes, because my mom spoils her. She spoils Meiling, but not me. She doesn't spoil me, because I'm to be the leader of the Li clan, and of China. Oh well, I don't mind.

*********************************************************

****

Tomoyo's POV Tomoeda, Japan Daidouji Mansion

'Oh, this will be my best creation ever! Sakura-chan will look more KAWAII in this! Now let me get some more of this light pink fabric…now for the darker pink…now the pale green thread…beautiful!', I think. It's not done yet, but I don't mind. I love sewing, and sewing for Sakura is even better! Now, should I make Eriol an outfit? When I'm done with Sakura's dress, I'll call and ask!

*********************************************************

****

Eriol's POV Tomoeda, Japan Clow Reed's Mansion

I slide into my big chair, asking myself why'd I make those two. I mean, really now. Is it so important to beat Keroberos and Yue? Ack, the phone's ringing. I use my magic to send it [the phone] over to me.

__

"Moshi moshi. Hiirigizawa Eriol speaking"

"Sorry to bother you Eriol-kun, but have to ask you something."

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan. Yes? What is the ever-so-pretty-and-talented Daidouji Tomoyo would like to enquire about, to such an unworthy, untalented person like me?"

*I could just feel her blushing* "Eriol-kun, would you like me to make you a suit for the party? My creations are much tamer now, I assure you"

"Why, yes, I would like you to make me a suit. I have one, but it's not special enough for your birthday Miss Daidouji Tomoyo"

****

*Squeals of happiness* Thank you, Eriol-kun! It'll be perfect, I assure you! I'm going to start on it right now! Ja ne!"

"Ja ne, Tomoyo chan"

When I hang up the phone, I chuckle. After all, we are a bunch of weird people, and if I predicted right, we'll have unexpected guests. I feel happier now. We are a bunch of weird people, but we're weird people that complement each other with our degrees of weirdness. 'Let's see. There's Tomoyo, who videotapes Sakura wherever she can. Sakura, the clueless, kind Card Mistress. Takashi, the Boy Who Lies. Chiharu, the beater of the Boy Who Lies. Rika, who is engaged to Terada-sensei. (AN: Well, actually in the manga, she is, but in the anime she just has a crush on him.) Naoko, who still has her weird sense of humor. Me, half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed. And last but not least, Syaoran, before he left. He was the clueless mute of the group, but we still complemented each other nicely.

**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**

****

Sakura's POV Tomoeda, Japan Daidouji Mansion Tomoyo's Room

"Hey Tomoyo-chan! Where's the dress? It's almost a half hour before the party starts!", I said. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan. Here's your dress!", she said and held it out. I gasped. It was beautiful. It was off the shoulder, made of a light pink fabric that shined darker pink, and darker pink fabric lined with pale green thread made up a row of sakura blossoms and peonies on the bottom, which touched the floor. "Oh Tomoyo-chan! It's beautiful!" "Go try it on, Sakura-chan! Go into the bathroom!" "OK!" I grabbed the dress and went into the bathroom.

*********************************************************

****

Tomoyo's POV Tomoeda, Japan Daidouji Mansion Tomoyo's Room

When Sakura-chan came out, I gasped. The dress fit her beautifully. It hugged her in all the right places. She turned around so I could see it. "So Tomoyo-chan? How do I look?", she asked. "It fits you perfectly. It doesn't make you look more kawaii, as my other creations do, it makes you look more beautiful than you usually are!", I gushed. "Oh Tomoyo-chan! I'm not beautiful", she blushed. "Yes, you are. Now, let me do your hair.", I said. "Only if I could do yours.", She replied. "Ok, okay, now sit down.", I commanded. She sat and I took the brush and started taking out her usual pigtails. I untangled it and told Sakura, "Do you see those sakura blossom hair clips?" She nodded yes. "Give them to me", I commanded. She obliged. I tied up her hair with the sakura clips in an updo, leaving her bangs alone, to frame her face. "There you go, all done!", I squealed happily. "Now change, and I'll do your hair." She commanded me. "Okay, Sakura-chan!", I ran to the closet, got my dress, then ran to the bathroom to change. My dress was a dark purple, strapless dress, with silver and blue sakura blossoms and nadeshiko flowers lining the bottom. I came out of the bathroom. "Tomoyo-chan, that dress suits you perfectly!", Sakura exclaimed. "Why, thank you, Sakura-chan! It fits me, as much as that dress was made for you", I replied. I sat down so she could do my hair. She put my hair into a high ponytail with locks of hair out to frame my face. Eriol, by that time had already picked up his suit, so I didn't have to worry about him seeing us in our dresses.

*********************************************************

****

Syaoran's POV Somewhere, Somewhere

"Meiling, do you have them?", I called. "Yeah, here", she handed my stuff to me, "We're going to be late if we don't hurry. Thank god Yukito can keep secrets!" "You ready, Meiling?", I asked. "Yeah, now let's go and keep in mind, I AM NOT YOUR DATE!", Meiling yelled. "Whoever said you were my date? I didn't!", I almost smiled, because it was a inside joke between us two. She shook her head and said "Oh come on", she grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the car. "Coming, coming!", I said jokingly.
*********************************************************
**Eriol's POV Tomoeda, Japan Daidouji Mansion Ballroom
**

'There they are! Talking to the rest of the girls.' I sneaked up behind Tomoyo and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned. "Oh Eriol-kun! That suit looks perfect on you!", she exclaimed. "Of course it does! You made it. Happy birthday! Wanna dance?", I asked her. (AN: Umm, would Eriol be that blunt? I don't know, because, I've only been able to see the dub. .) "Ok!", she said and took my hand. I led her out to the dance floor, where they were playing a soft song called 'Serenity'. (AN: You can get the MIDI of it at ginzouishou.com. It's a SM site, but it has nice MIDIs.)

*********************************************************

****

Sakura's POV Tomoeda, Japan Daidouji Mansion Ballroom

I watched Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan start to dance, along with Chiharu and Takashi. They both looked every bit the perfect couple. I sighed. If only, I was dancing with Syaoran-kun right now. I heard the ballroom door open, but didn't pay attention, thinking it was a late guest. I was only half right.

*********************************************************

****

Syaoran's POV Tomoeda, Japan Daidouji Mansion Ballroom

(AN: So I spilled the secret. The first time it said 'Somewhere, Somewhere' he was on an airplane. The second time he was in his hotel room, and the thing that Meiling handed him was a tie, and a cummerbund.) I walked in next to Meiling. I saw our old friends, but they were taller, the girls more beautiful.(AN: This thing is writing itself. *Shakes head and raises eyebrow at Syaoran.) I think that's Sakura over there, standing and smiling at those couples dancing. "Meiling, I'll be right back. I think that's Sakura, standing there.", I told her. "Yeah, it does look like her! Go for it, Xiao Lang!", she said and pushed me in Sakura's direction.

*********************************************************

****

Eriol's POV Tomoeda, Japan Daidouji Mansion Ballroom

"Do you have your camcorder?", I whisper into Tomoyo's ear. "Why?", she whispers back. "Look in Sakura's direction.", I whisper back. We turned and she gasped softly. "Is that Syaoran?", she asks, almost forgetting to whisper, but catching herself in time. "Yes, it's my cute descendant. I have so much fun torturing him.", I smile. "Torture him tomorrow, Eriol-kun. This is going to be sweet. Here hold that side of the camera between us.", she says/whispers. I look down, and sure enough there's her camera. 'Tomoyo's always prepared', I think, chuckling to myself. 'Tomoyo's right. This was going to be an insulin shock, a WAFF and mush free-for-all.' I think, then almost explode with laughter. (AN: Eriol's less, umm, er, something. ^_^*)

*********************************************************

****

Sakura's POV Tomoeda, Japan Daidouji Mansion Ballroom

I got tapped on my shoulder. I turn around, to meet familiar, twinkling amber eyes. "Hello Sakura-chan", the boy, no man, says in a wonderfully deep voice. My eyes widen. "Syaoran-kun? Is that you? Have you come back?", I ask, hoping against hope that it is, but also worrying that it's not, and just an illusion, or a mirage, or something. "Yes, it's me Sakura-chan. I've come back.", he said smiling softly. By now, the whole ballroom's watching. I could tell. I jump into Syaoran's arms, and bury my head in his chest. I could feel his surprise, yet he tightens his arms around me. "I missed you, Syaoran. And you left before I could tell you the most important thing of all. And it's not about the Sakura Cards, or anything like that. Aishiteru, Syaoran. I've been meaning to tell you that, but you left before I could.", I finally blurted it out.

*********************************************************

****

Syaoran's POV Tomoeda, Japan Daidouji Mansion Ballroom

She loves me back! I'm so happy, I could fly! But first, to confess my feelings. "I don't know what to say, Sakura-chan. Except wo ai ni. Wo ai ni, my cherry blossom.", she looks up, smiling. "Really Syaoran? Do you mean it?", she asks. "Would I say it if I didn't mean it, Ying Fa?", I ask her. "The little wolf I know, wouldn't.", she says, then closes her eyes, and leans in. I respond, by, of course, closing my eyes, and leaning towards her. Our lips meet. My first kiss, and I hoping, hers. 

*********************************************************

****

Meiling's POV Tomoeda, Japan Daidouji Mansion

"Score, Syaoran! Score, Sakura!", I cheered, fully embarrassing them. They part, with Syaoran shaking his head. "I'm never bringing you anywhere else, Meiling", he says, but he's smiling. "Meiling-chan!", Sakura cries happily, then runs over to me, and hugs me. I hug her back. "Congrats, Sakura, on a great catch.", I say. I will not let them live this down. "MEILING-CHAN! STOP!", she says/yells, but she laughing and blushing. "Ah, you beat me to it, Meiling-chan.", yells a laughing Tomoyo, who's standing _very_ close to a blue-haired guy with glasses. I run over to her. "Who's this hottie, huh Tomoyo-chan?", I raise my eyebrow. It's Sakura's turn to embarrass Tomoyo. She runs over to me and whispers, "He's half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed." Then she says for everyone could hear. "His name is Hiirigizawa Eriol, and I declare, that from now on, he's Tomoyo's guy!". Syaoran, Takashi, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Sakura fall to the floor in laughter. Tomoyo and Hiirigizawa-san are blushing like Syaoran and Sakura! I start laughing too. "Oh might as well", Tomoyo says, and grabs Eriol's face and kisses him. That just makes Syaoran, Takashi, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Sakura laugh harder. "Now for you two, Chiharu and Takashi", I say. They stand up, brush off their clothes and Chiharu says, "You've said that a bit too late. Say about 2 years late." My jaw drops. "What??!! You've guys been together for 2 years?!", I practically yell. "Yup, we could prove it", Takashi says, and him and Chiharu kiss. I stare. So did Syaoran, as a quick glance proved. "Well, everyone's together with someone except Rika, Naoko, and me.", I say. "Well, it's just you and Naoko, Meiling-chan, because I'm engaged to Terada-sensei.", Rika says, blushing. I stare at Rika. "Someone get me a chair.", I yell, and say "damn, you guys get around!", I joke. "MEILING-CHAN!!!!", everybody yells. "What?", I ask. They all sweatdrop.

**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**

Well, that's the end of that. I started this a couple of weeks ago, and finished it now. *Sweatdrops* (^)-(^) See ya next story!

-Sakura 


End file.
